


Don't Say I Didn't Warn You

by klaineanummel



Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Anderberry Siblings, First Time, M/M, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1526576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klaineanummel/pseuds/klaineanummel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine doesn't really care what Sam and Tina think about his friends with benefits relationship with his older sister's best friend is what it really comes down to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Say I Didn't Warn You

**Author's Note:**

> ummm so i wrote this a while back and i was re-reading it the other day and i kinda liked it so i edited it a bit and here it is :D all mistakes are mine seeing as i am my own beta atm
> 
> warnings for very strong references to: bottom!blaine, innocence kink, a teeny tiny bit of d/s (like, one line), aaand one use of the word 'slut' in relation to ones self. i think that's it.
> 
> hope you enjoy!

The first time they have sex Blaine is sixteen and Kurt is fresh off his first semester in New York. He and Rachel come back together, both looking far older than their nineteen years, bursting with excitement and news about their classes, friends, adventures.

Blaine can't keep his eyes off Kurt the entire evening, practically drooling as Kurt regales the Hummel's and the Anderson-Berry's with amazing tales of the big city. New York has definitely done Kurt good – he's even more gorgeous than he was when he left, chest broader, arms wider, waist slimmer. Blaine wants to jump on him.

When they finish dinner, Kurt looks him straight in the eye and asks to be shown the sheet music to that new song Blaine texted him about last week. Blaine never texted Kurt about any song, but he nods and leads him to his room anyway, heart beating quickly in his chest. “Um,” he speaks shyly when Kurt clicks the door shut behind him, “So, I don't actually have a new song to show you, but I can play you one of my old ones if you want?”

Kurt smirks, stalks towards him, pins him to his desk, “You turned sixteen in October, right?” he breathes, leaning in close, so close. Blaine is pretty sure he's stopped breathing at this point,.

“Y-Yeah,” he manages, every breath causing his chest to brush against Kurt's. Kurt grins and it's _feral_.

“Perfect,” and then they're kissing. It's fast and dirty, all tongue and teeth. It's nothing like Blaine imagined his first kiss would be, but he wouldn't change it for the world because it's with Kurt. He's kissing Kurt, finally, after years of wanting in silence, and it's absolutely perfect.

Kurt kisses him, and kisses him, and keeps kissing him until all Blaine knows is Kurt's lips, Kurt's tongue, Kurt's hands in his hair, Kurt's thigh pressing up against his cock. “Fuck,” he whispers, grinding into it, head lolling on his shoulders as shocks of pleasure unlike any he's ever felt spark through him. Kurt presses in harder, leans down and kisses at Blaine's neck, whispers, “You better not come till I get my hands on you.”

Blaine's surprised he doesn't come right there.

Somehow he manages to wait until Kurt has his pants unzipped, cock jutting out proudly from the split in his jeans, bared for the first time in front of another man. Kurt stares at it absolutely lecherously, licks thickly over his hand and wraps it around Blaine, not too loose but not too firm, just the way Blaine likes it.

It only takes a few strokes for Blaine to come, and he feels boneless once he does. He stares dreamily up at Kurt, who licks the come right off his hands and then pushes it into Blaine's mouth with his tongue.

“Should I...” Blaine blushes a little, gesturing to where Kurt is obviously hard in his pants. Kurt shrugs, leaning in so close that Blaine can feel the swell of his cock against his thigh. He feels his own twitch and groans; he's far too sensitive for that at the moment.

“If you want,” Kurt says. Blaine doesn't need to be told twice.

It's a bit weird doing it from this angle, but he manages it without too much difficulty, and in the end he does make Kurt come, wet and thick over his hand. He wants to lick it off, like Kurt did, but he's not sure he's quite at that point yet. Instead he waits until Kurt passes him a tissue and silently wipes it off, blushing bright red as he does so.

“Thanks for showing me your... song,” Kurt kisses him one last time, sweet and lingering, and then he's gone, joining everyone else downstairs and leaving Blaine wondering if he just dreamt the whole thing.

**

The second time they have sex is three days later in the backseat of Kurt's car. Kurt quietly asks him if he's ever gotten a blowjob before, and when he shyly tells him that no, he hasn't, Kurt remedies that immediately. It's wet and hot and perfect and Blaine comes far too soon but he doesn't even care because Kurt Hummel just gave him a blowjob. Kurt doesn't ask him to reciprocate, just brings Blaine's hand down to his lap, one eyebrow quirked up. Blaine doesn't waste any time, trying desperately to remember how he did it the last time. 

When they're done Kurt kisses him sloppily, winks, and jumps to the driver's seat, driving Blaine home while the younger boy struggles to get re-dressed in a moving car, flushing every time he sees Kurt glancing back at him through the rear view mirror.

**

He tells Sam and Tina about it after the third time. He's practically vibrating as he gushes excitedly about his new-found relationship with his childhood crush, oblivious to the worried glances his friends are sharing until Sam speaks up, a quiet, “Um, Blaine?” that alerts him that maybe not all is well.

“What?” he asks, still smiling widely, halfway through telling them about how Kurt had ran his foot up and down his leg all through dinner the previous night.

Tina squirms a little before quietly saying, “You don't... You know you and Kurt aren't... dating. Right?”

“What?” Blaine feels his heart drop into his stomach, “No, of course we are-”

But were they?

“Honey,” Tina leans forward and takes Blaine's hand tightly in hers. Sam takes Blaine's other hand in his, although he doesn't look like he knows why he does it, “Has Kurt ever suggested he wants to do anything more than hook up with you?”

No. He didn't even have to think about it. Kurt had never once suggested anything more than sex.

“We're sorry man,” Sam squeezes his hand, “We just don't want to see you get in too deep, you know?”

“Bit late for that,” Blaine whispers, “You guys know I've been in love with Kurt since...” there isn't even a set time. He's just always loved Kurt.

“You can't keep doing this,” Tina says, lowering her head so that she can meet Blaine's eyes, “I know sex can be exciting, but not when you're feeling more than the other person.”

“Trust me,” Sam pipes up, “You know how things ended up with me and Mercedes.”

Yeah, he knows.

“I'll talk to him,” he says, mostly to appease his friends. Both of them smile and nod, squeezing his hands one last time before Tina starts up on a discussion about her crush of the week.

**

He tries talking to Kurt, he really does.

“Kurt,” he breathes against Kurt's lips, hands moving from Kurt's hair to his shoulders and trying to push him away, “Kurt, we need to talk.”

“Can't we talk later?” Kurt asks, moving his head down to Blaine's neck and pressing kisses there instead. Blaine lets him for a while, enjoying the feeling of Kurt's warm, soft lips against his skin, of Kurt's silky tongue tracing patterns up his jugular. It's only when Kurt's hand falls down to Blaine's crotch and starts palming at him that Blaine is shocked back to reality.

“No, I really need to talk to you now,” Kurt huffs, kisses Blaine's neck one last time and then steps away, crossing his arms over his chest. “What, um,” Blaine struggles for a second, distracted by Kurt's mussed hair, his kiss bruised lips, “What exactly are we doing here?”

Kurt smirks, “We're having fun,” he steps closer to Blaine, hands going straight to his hips and pulling him close. Blaine whimpers at the feel of Kurt's hard cock against his own.

“Right, yes, but,” he flounders, hands going to Kurt's shoulders again, “I mean, I'm Rachel's brother. Isn't this a little... I don't know.”

“You're so adorable,” Kurt giggles, hiding his face in Blaine's neck, starting to press chaste kisses there, “You were always so adorable, with your little bow ties and badly tied shoes,” he kisses a bit harder, “Untameable curls,” one hand goes up to said curls, gently pulling so Blaine's throat is more exposed. Blaine can't stop the small moan he lets out, “And then I come back and you're just-” he can feel Kurt's sharp inhale, “So goddamn _hot_.” His kisses start to get wetter, tongue coming out to play, “When did you get so hot Blaine?”

Well, at least he tried, right?

**

“What is that,” Rachel screeches the next day, pointing wildly at his neck. Blaine brings his hand up, blushing as he remembers Kurt's mouth there yesterday, sucking and biting as he worked Blaine over with his hand. “Is that a hickey?”

“What?” Blaine's voice is high and squeaky and completely conspicuous. He wants to bash his head against a wall.

“Oh my god, do you have a boyfriend?” She rushes up to him and pushes his hand away so she can inspect the mark better, “ _Blaine_ , how could you not tell me. Oh my god, it's huge, what was he trying to do, eat you?”

Blaine laughs awkwardly, trying to bat her away unsuccessfully. And then, of course, the front door opens and Kurt's voice floats up from downstairs, a loud, “Hello Anderson-Berry's!”

“Kurt, come here,” Rachel shouts back, making Blaine wince. God, when did this become his life?

“What's up?” and of course Kurt looks amazing, how could he not look amazing, he always looks amazing. But really, did he have to wear the orange shirt with those white skinny jeans today?

“Look, look,” Rachel urges him forward, “Blaine's a man now!”

“God, Rachel,” Blaine finally manages to push her away, blushing wildly at this point, purposefully avoiding eye contact with Kurt, “Knock it off, it's nothing. I just-”

“Burned yourself with a curling iron?” Kurt quips. Blaine wants to die.

“It's nothing, okay?” he mumbles, “Don't you two have a party or something to go to?”

Rachel squeaks, “Crap,” she starts to run to her room, but pauses halfway there and turns to point an accusing finger at Blaine, “Don't think this conversation is over,” and then she's gone.

Blaine's hand goes back up to his neck, feeling self-conscious now that he's alone with Kurt. He shyly looks up, heart speeding up when he sees the way Kurt is leering at him. “What?” he whispers, looking back down to his feet.

Kurt shrugs, closing the distance between them and reaching his hand up to swipe his thumb over the bruise on Blaine's neck, “Nothing,” he murmurs, voice low and skin hot. “I just like it, that's all.”

They don't do anything else, just stand there, tension growing at an incredibly fast rate as they wait for Rachel to come back. When she finally does Kurt steps away with a, “Don't have too much fun all by yourself now,” and a quick wink before disappearing down the stairs with Rachel in toll. 

Blaine wonders if it's possible to die of unresolved sexual tension.

**

They hook up three more times before Kurt and Rachel return to New York; on the night of the party, Kurt sloppy and intoxicated, a couple of days later in Kurt's old room, rutting against each other desperately on the bed, and finally in the bathroom at the airport, Blaine finally managing the courage to slip to his knees with a shy, “Something to remember me by,” before taking Kurt in his mouth.

Sam and Tina shake their heads at him when he tells them that it's okay, Kurt's gone now and it doesn't matter any more. “It was like a summer romance, except it happened over Christmas break.”

They obviously don't believe him, but that's fine because Blaine doesn't believe himself either

**

** From Kurt (00:03)  
** You up?

** From Blaine (00:03)  
** Yeah. What's up?

**** From Kurt (00:04)  
My dick.  
I can't stop thinking about your lips around me.  
I'm so hard Blaine, fuck 

** From Blaine (00:05)  
** Shit.

** From Kurt (00:06) **   
Rachel was talking about how you called her and all I could think about was you on your knees in front of me in that dingy bathroom, staring up at me with your mouth wrapped tightly around my cock.  
You took it so well Blaine. Couldn't even tell it was your first time. 

** From Blaine (00:08) **   
Fuck, Kurt, you can't just say things like that.

**From Kurt (00:09)**  
You know what I really want?  
To fuck your mouth.   
I know it might take a while to get you to that point, but I'm willing to put in the extra time.

**From Blaine (00:12)**  
I want that too, god  
wnt yor cock kurt 

**From Kurt (00:13)**  
Are you touching yourself?   
Because I am

**From Blaine (00:15)  
** fuck yes  
tell me more kurt  
tell me what you want to do to me

**From Kurt (00:16)  
** I want to strip you down, get you totally naked. I bet you look amazing naked. All that tan skin and tight muscles. You're so _new_ Blaine.  
I'd get my mouth all over you, wouldn't leave an inch untouched  
I'd kiss down your neck, over your collarbones, down to your sweet little nipples  
Suck on them until they get nice and hard  
Are you touching them Blaine? Bet your nipples are real sensitive aren't they?

**From Blaine (00:18)  
** don't stop please  
feels so good

**From Kurt (00:19)  
** Never.  
After I got you squirming under me I'd keep kissing down your chest, getting closer and closer to where you want me  
But I wouldn't give you want you want. I wouldn't even touch your cock, even though it was begging for it.  
I'd move lower, get my mouth on your thighs, make you even harder  
I'd tease you, kiss my way back up to your cock and lick at your balls

**From Blaine (00:22)  
** please please suck my cock kurt please

**From Kurt (00:23)  
** But that's not what I want, baby  
Maybe after I got your balls and nice and wet I'd move down lower  
Ask you to spread your perfect ass for me   
Can you do that Blaine? Can you spread your ass out for me?

**From Blaine (00:25)  
** fuck yes, anything  
i'll do anything for you, shit

**From Kurt (00:26)**  
That's what I like to hear  
I'd run my fingers over you, over that sweet little hole of yours. I bet it's nice and tight, isn't it Blaine? Have you ever had anything in that tight hole?

**From Blaine (00:27)  
** just my fingers

**From Kurt (00:28)**   
How many? How many fingers did you put in that greedy virgin hole of yours?

**From Blaine (00:28)**   
jsut two. wanted to stay tgiht. wnna sty tight for u

**From Kurt (00:29)**   
And you are. You're so tight, I can tell. So perfect for me

**From Blaine (00:31)**   
what nxt? please kurt

**From Kurt (00:32)**  
Next I'd lick you, right there, right on your tight little hole. Lick you all over, get you nice and wet for me  
Wouldn't give you more until you were begging, until you couldn't stand not having my tongue inside you, until you were fucking yourself on my face

**From Blaine (00:34)**   
please put yoru tonge in me kurt please please

**From Kurt (00:35)**   
Come on, baby, you can do better than that. Where do you want my tongue?

**From Blaine (00:36)**  
in my hole, in my slutty little virgin hole need it so bad please kurt please give it to me  
kurt  
kurt please i need it  
kurt  
kurt  
fuck

**From Kurt (00:53)**   
Sorry, Rachel woke up, though she heard something and now she can't go back to sleep. I promised I'd stay up with her.

**From Blaine (00:55)**  
That's okay.  
I finished without you ;)

**From Kurt (00:56)**  
Naughty boy.  
I should punish you for that

**From Blaine (00:58)**   
Can you do it tomorrow? It's getting late and I sort of have to get up early for school.

**From Kurt (1:00)**  
Sounds like a plan  
Get your pretty little ass to bed

**From Blaine (1:02)**   
Good night :-)

**From Kurt (1:03)**   
Good night ;-)

**

“I don't think it's healthy,” Tina tells him a few days later, “You're siting here, pining for him, while he's off in New York doing god knows what. Whose to say he isn't screwing around with some other guy as we speak?”

Blaine glares at her, “I didn't tell you so that you would give me grief.”

She huffs and crosses her arms, “Why _did_ you tell me then Blaine? Because I thought I made myself pretty clear when you told me about you and Kurt the first time.”

“I told you because you're my best friend,” he tries not to sound too exasperated, “This is the guy I've been crushing on forever, okay? He's _never_ shown any interest in me before now, and even if it's only sexual interest I'll take it. Better to have love and lost than to have never loved at all, right?”

Tina shakes her head, “I don't think that's what that saying means.”

“Whatever,” Blaine bites a large piece of his sandwich off, “I'm happy. I don't care what you think.”

She purses her lips, “You know I just don't want you to get hurt, right?”

Blaine sighs, “I know,” he takes another bite of his sandwich, “But you also have to realize that I'm old enough to make my own decisions. Tina, this is the first time a guy has shown any interest in me. Can't you just be happy that I'm happy?”

“I can try,” she concedes, “But just know that when he breaks your heart I deserve every right to say I told you so.”

He laughs, “Deal.”

**

**From Kurt (12:45)** :  
When's your march break?

Blaine looks down at his phone carefully, eyes constantly looking back up to make sure his teacher hasn't noticed he has it out.

**From Blaine (12:46):  
** Two weeks. Why?

He waits for the answer impatiently, almost giving himself away with how quickly he opens the text when it arrives. He knows that Sam is judging him off to the side, but he doesn't even care. If this is what he thinks it is...

**From Kurt (12:49):**  
Come visit. Tell your parents it's to see Rachel.   
I can't stand not touching you.

Blaine flushes a bright red and bites down on his bottom lip to stop himself from smiling too widely.

**From Blaine (12:51):**   
I'll see what I can do.

**

Blaine only has to spend about ten minutes in New York to know it's where he wants to spend the rest of his life. Rachel keeps grinning at him like a crazy person, going on and on about how amazing the city is – as if Blaine doesn't already know.

Everything is bigger here, better, brighter. It's overwhelming in the best possible way and Blaine can't believe he still has to wait two years and a bit to move out here.

“Kurt will be home soon,” Rachel tells him absentmindedly as she leads him through their loft on a tour, “So will Santana, probably – don't get too offended by... well, her.”

Blaine has to purse his lips together to make sure he doesn't chuckle. He's gotten many a text from Kurt complaining about Santana, a girl they'd met at the diner they worked at who'd been couch surfing and looking for something more permanent.

“Where am I staying?” he asks, glancing around. It's not like there's much space, especially with three people already living there. He's pretty sure he can guess which Rachel's area of the apartment is, but he's having a difficult time figuring out which of the two remaining beds is Kurt's and which is Santana's. “The couch?”

“Unless you want to share with me,” Rachel chirps, floating over to the kitchen, “I'm making veggie burgers for dinner, how many do you want?”

“Oh, god, please no,” comes a familiar voice from the doorway, accompanied by a loud groan. Blaine turns to see Kurt walking in, unwrapping a scarf from his neck, “If you're subjecting us to those you have to at least let me go out and buy cheesecake, because oh my god.”

Blaine smiles at him shyly, waving a little, “Hey, Kurt,” he says, going for casual. Kurt winks at him.

“Whatever,” Rachel huffs from the kitchen, “But I'm not paying for it. Blaine, how many veggie burgers?”

“Just one, please,” he manages, not taking his eyes off Kurt.

“Kurt?”

“None. I'll just have the cheesecake. Come on,” he whispers to Blaine, grasping his wrist tightly and dragging him over to the door, “I'm kidnapping Blaine,” he calls back.

“Don't lose him,” Rachel responds. Kurt smirks back and Blaine and whispers, “Don't plan to,” before pulling him out of the apartment.

They don't hold hands, walking casually down the stairs and out into the streets without saying anything. Blaine can feel his heart pounding wildly in his chest and finds himself glancing over at Kurt every other second, blushing when Kurt glances back.

“Here,” Kurt suddenly reaches out and pulls Blaine into a small alley at the side of his building. Blaine squeaks a little when his back hits the brick wall, but Kurt just swallows it down, sucking Blaine's tongue into his mouth instantly. “Missed this,” he whispers, “Couldn't wait till summer to have you again.”

“Me-Me too,” Blaine gasps, tilting his head up to get Kurt to kiss him again. “Are we- here?”

Kurt laughs, “No,” he kisses Blaine wet and dirty for a moment, “I just had to greet you properly.”

“Oh,” Blaine breathes. Kurt presses their mouths together for a couple more minutes before begrudgingly agreeing they need to get going or Rachel will start to get worried.

They still don't hold hands on the way to the bakery, or on the way back, but their shoulders bump several times, and Kurt keeps grinning at him, so Blaine still counts it as a victory.

**

They don't get as much alone time as Blaine was hoping for, but he supposes it's to be expected. After all, Kurt and Rachel don't have their march break until a couple weeks down the road, meaning they still have to attend all their classes, and when they aren't attending class they're working at a diner downtown. Blaine finds he spends more time in the diner than he does anywhere else, catching up on homework and blushing whenever Kurt winks at him or licks his lips in his direction.

Sometimes Kurt will drag Blaine into the break room, claiming he's bored and wants some entertainment, only to push him up against a wall as soon as they're alone and shove his tongue down his throat. They never do more than make out heavily when they're at the diner, saving the _real_ fooling around for when they're alone in the apartment and able to roll around on Kurt's bed together.

“I wish I could stay longer,” Blaine mourns at one such time, running his fingers lightly over Kurt's chest. Kurt chuckles, the action reverberating throughout his chest and making Blaine smile. He leans in a little closer, throwing his arm across Kurt's stomach so he can situate his head firmly between Kurt's pecks. “What?” he asks when Kurt continues to laugh.

“Nothing,” Kurt promises, one hand coming down to thread through Blaine's hair, “I just wish you could stay longer too, that's all.”

Blaine presses his lips together then blurts out, “I want to live here one day.”

“Do you?” Kurt asks lazily, a finger twirling one of Blaine's curls. Blaine nods.

“I love it,” he muses, “I love the environment, and I love the people, and I love being close to Rachel... and you, of course,” he blushes a little as he says it, “It's just amazing. The whole city.”

“It does seem to have that effect on people,” Kurt says, “But you still have two and a half years of high school left. Don't tie yourself down to one idea just yet.”

Blaine nods, even though he knows that it doesn't matter how many other options he considers; he's going to come to New York even if it kills him. He presses his cheek directly to Kurt's bare skin, “Does it bother you?” he whispers. When Kurt makes an inquisitive sound he continues, “That I'm in high school. That we're so far away. I mean, what's the point of having a fuck buddy if he's not a booty call away, right?”

Kurt laughs again, making Blaine flush bright red, “Have I told you lately that you're adorable?” He asks quietly. Blaine buries his face in Kurt's chest. Kurt moves his hands down so he can wrap his arms tightly around Blaine, “No. It doesn't bother me. It's...” he's quiet for a second, allowing Blaine a moment to cuddle closer, to pretend like this is something more than it is, “Is it horrible if I say it's kind of hot? That you're still in high school, that it's all- new? To you? God, that sounds absolutely awful. Wow, please ignore that.”

Blaine smiles to himself, “It's not horrible,” he replies, shifting so his head is resting on one of his arms and he's looking up at Kurt, who is blushing just as badly as he is, “I- It's the same for me. I like that you're... older. That you know what you're doing.”

Kurt bites down on his bottom lip, then nods, “Get up here Anderson.” Blaine does, goes up willingly, lets himself be devoured by Kurt, not allowing himself a single second to regret it.

**

He has to leave eventually, but when he does it's with the promise that Kurt and Rachel will try and come down to Lima for a couple of days during _their_ March Break. He hugs Rachel goodbye, and then, before he can stop himself, presses a quick kiss to Kurt's cheek and scurries off to security.

He pretends it doesn't bother him when he arrives in Lima and finds he doesn't have any texts from Kurt. He sends one to both he and Rachel letting them know he got back safe. Rachel replies almost instantly. Kurt doesn't.

**

**From Kurt (1:34)  
** fck blain  
why ddi you hve to do that  
cnt stp thnkng abut you  
want yu sob ad  
all of you  
nt jst ths fuc bddyyy nonesnce  
blaien?  
fck it  
im callng u

**

“Hello?” Blaine rasps blearily into his phone. He's greeted by heavy breathing on the other side, loud and harsh. “Who is this?” he glances at the digital clock his nightstand, “Jesus.”

“Blaine,” comes Kurt's voice, a little slurred, “Blaine, you weren't answering your texts so I called you.”

“I see that,” Blaine replies, going for sarcastic but falling short. God, it's way too early in the morning for this. “What's so important that you had to call at one in the morning?”

“I-” something sounds loudly on Kurt's side, “Whoops. Anyway, I-”

“Kurt,” Blaine speaks as slowly and evenly as he can, “Are you drunk right now?”

Kurt giggles, “Maybe. Santana took me to a club.”

“That's great. Can we please talk tomorrow?”

“No,” Kurt drags it out, “No, now, have to talk now or I'll forget,” he pauses and Blaine hears him take in a deep breath. “There was this guy at the club. He came up to me and just- and I said no, you know? But he wasn't getting it, and I wanted to tell him no because I have a boyfriend but I don't, you know? And I didn't think I wanted that because you're so young and pretty and you're my best friends younger brother but I don't care anymore. I want to get hit on by a guy and say 'no sorry I have a boyfriend'. Do you understand what I'm saying?”

Blaine's heart feels like it might burst out of his chest, but still- “Kurt, listen to me very carefully,” he waits for Kurt to hum in acknowledgement, “I need you to get a glass of water, take an aspirin, and go to sleep. We'll talk in the morning when you aren't drunk, okay?”

“Do you not want me?” Kurt fires back instantly, “Because if you don't it's whatever, I can just-”

“No, Kurt, I do. I promise, I do. But you're drunk. Let's talk about it tomorrow when we're both clearheaded, alright?”

“Hummel!” a voice calls out, one that sounds suspiciously like Santana, “You better not be talking to who I think you're talking to!”

“Busted,” Kurt giggles, “Talk tomorrow. Love you.”

And then he hangs up, leaving Blaine with nothing but his thoughts and silence.

He doesn't fall asleep until four in the morning.

**

**From Kurt: (12:31)**   
Can we skype?

Blaine stares at the text for far too long, chewing on his thumbnail, knees tucked up close to his chest. He's not exactly sure that he wants to hear what Kurt's going to say – what if he doesn't remember the previous night? What if he chalks it up to drunken stupor and takes back everything he's said about wanting to be with Blaine? He's not quite sure if he can handle that.

Ten minutes pass before he pulls his laptop off his desk and on to his bed.

Kurt looks rough when he answers Blaine's call. He's got large bags under his eyes, his hair is ruffled, and the t-shirt he's wearing has definitely seen better days. Still, Blaine can't help but think he looks beautiful. Can't help but want to wake up next to Kurt like this one day.

“Hi,” Kurt croaks, rubbing at his eyes. Blaine smiles at him despite himself.

“Hey,” he replies.

Kurt chews on his bottom lip for a second, then says, “I don't really know what to say.”

“You were really drunk last night.”

“Yeah, I know,” he ran a hand through his already messy hair, “Santana- never mind, you already know this.” Blaine nodded. Kurt was quiet for a second, just staring at his computer screen before he let out a loud groan, “Blaine, you have to give me some sort of sign here. I have to know what angle to take.”

Blaine frowned, “What do you mean?”

“Well,” Kurt shifts his computer a little, getting comfortable, “I can't tell if you're creeped out by the prospect of me having actual feelings for you, or if you're into it. And I can't decide if I should tell you that I wasn't lying last night and that I really do want to be with you, or that I was really drunk and ask you to forget the whole thing.”

Blaine swallows the lump that's built in his throat, “You said you loved me.”

Kurt groans, “I did say that, didn't I? Blaine, seriously, if you want us to forget everything-”

“I don't want that,” Blaine whispers. He wrings his hands in his lap, “But I think we need to be very clear about what we want here. I feel like our signals got mixed when we started... this,” he gestures between himself and Kurt's face on the computer screen, “And that eventually got cleared up, but I don't want to go through that again.”

“Oh god,” Kurt buries his face in his hands, “You thought we were dating didn't you? At Christmas? Fuck.”

“It's okay,” Blaine quickly reassures, “I know it was just hooking up. I'm fine with it. Seriously.”

“Shit, Blaine. I didn't know, okay? I was- I _am_ an idiot,” he ducks his head a little, “I've never really done this before. Like-” he huffs, as if annoyed with himself, “I've fooled around with a couple of guys at parties, but never anything serious. And then I came back to Lima and you were all fresh faced and gorgeous and _Rachel's younger brother_ and I guess I sort of freaked out,” he glances up at Blaine, eyelashes framing his eyes beautifully, “Do you- Am I making any sense?”

“Not really,” Blaine teases, which makes Kurt laugh. “But I get it. I know I'm just a high school kid that still has two years and a bit to go but... I _really_ like you, Kurt. So much that...” he looks away, feeling a blush crawl up his cheeks, “That I was willing to just fool around with you because I knew it was all I would ever get from you.”

Kurt doesn't answer for a while, and Blaine can't see what he's doing because at the moment he's a little too embarrassed to meet Kurt's eyes. Finally thought, Kurt breathes out a quiet, “Blaine.” It sounds like a prayer and it makes Blaine want to sing.

“I'm so sorry,” Kurt continues, “If I had known- god. I wish you'd said something, I would have-”

“Told me you love me?”

Kurt chuckles at that, and the sound is so honest and sweet that Blaine finds himself looking up to meet his eyes. Kurt's blushing just as hard as he is, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head gently as he smiles. “We're both idiots,” he murmured, smiling at Blaine so wide it must be hurting his face. Blaine smiles back.

“So... Do you want to?”

“Want to what?”

Blaine shrugs awkwardly, “Be with me?” he says it quietly, hopefully.

“Blaine Anderson-Berry,” Kurt sits up straighter as he says it, “I don't think I've ever wanted anything more.” He pauses, looking down at himself and then saying, “But can we wait to make it official until I get there for March Break? I sort of want to kiss you silly right after becoming boyfriends.”

“Kurt Hummel,” Blaine teases, “I don't think I've ever wanted anything more.”

**

Kurt comes back a week later and kisses Blaine square on the mouth in front of Blaine's dads and his dad and Rachel.

Rachel freaks out.

So do their parents.

Blaine really doesn't care.

 


End file.
